


Everything Was Going To Be Okay

by ThatOnePsychMajor (TheSadWolf)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Fluff, Panic Attacks, S7 Spoilers, does this make keith a furry, does this make lance a furry, keith purring, klance, lance has a panic attack in the hospital, my own happy ending, spacecat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadWolf/pseuds/ThatOnePsychMajor
Summary: Lance wakes up from the final battle surrounded by his family. Seeing them makes he want to stay on Earth instead of in space with the other Paladins. Once he sees Keith, he knows where he belongs. With his space-cat boyfriend.





	Everything Was Going To Be Okay

Lance awoke with a throbbing headache and painfully sore muscles. He groaned quietly and tried to turn over when he could hear muffled noises around him. Did he train too hard in the training desk and was put into a healing pod? He tried to open his eyes but to not success as the light only stun as he quickly shut his eyes again. 

The muffled noises that sounded like gumbled background noise in his video game. Maybe he left it on last night on accident? The noises were getting louder and he groaned again when they sent nothing but pain into his skull. He winced and groaned while grabbing at his head but his hand hit something else fist. He sucked in his breath and opened his eyes despite the burning sensation of light. It was blurry and he was suddenly quite dizzy.

He was grabbed by a hand on his shoulder and tried to pull awake before his eyes finally focused. There, standing in front of him was a very tall and very broad man. His eyes were red and tears were falling from his eyes as Lance stilled. Of course, how could he forget? They made it after all.

“Dad?” Lance half whispered half whined. The man smiled and wrapped his arms around Lance’s much smaller frame. His body hurt as his dad squeezed with the lightest amount of pressure. “What happened?” 

Lance listened as his father explained the events from the past twenty-four hours. He slowly realized that the rest of his family had been around the room in cots or chairs and were slowly waking up. Lance couldn’t remember anything that his father was explaining to him so he just sat quietly until his niece climbed into his lap.

“Hey, niño!” His voice was still raw and pained but his enthusiasm was slowly returning. The small girl grabbed ahold of Lance’s hospital shirt. He had tears in her eyes despite just waking up and Lance winced internally. He hadn’t meant to hurt any of his family.

“Tío… Are you staying now?” Her voice was just above a whisper and was so broken it almost made Lance cry.

“Sí. I’m home now.” He hugged her close and let her sit in his lap the rest of the morning while her brother tried on his broken paladin helmet. The helmet had seen so many battles it looked wrong on the head of such a young child. He never wants his family to ever have to fight like he did. He would make sure of that.

Lance told stories to his family about his time in space as he naturally slipped back into Spanish. It flowed along his touch naturally and he felt so relieved that he didn’t have to think translating every word. His family laughed at his stories about the voltron show and how he got to show off his dance skills. 

The day flew by like that, someone brought in a tray of food for Lance when he realised it was nearly dinner time. His family was probably tired from being with him in the hospital all day and night. He convinced his family to head out to the shelters that were offered to them by the Garrison and he was finally alone in his thoughts. 

He saved Earth from the Galra for the final time. He’s done his part right? Maybe he can head back home and pass on the rights of paladin to someone else. The others would surely-

His team! He shot up in bed and felt the blood rush all over his body in a panic. How could he forget? Were they even okay? Lance shoved the thin blanket off of him and made to stand when pain shot through his body.

He didn’t have time for this! He had to make sure they were okay! Lance tried again but slower until he was able to stand without being in pain. He took a deep breath and felt his ribs complain but he pressed on. Taking small steps hurt more than he wanted to show until he was at the door. He went to open it when he found the handle wasn’t there.

Looking up, Lance caught the tired violet eyes before he began to fall. Expecting his knees to scream in pain as they hit the floor, they never did. He was distantly aware that he was caught and being picked back up with a gentle and strong embrace. He tried to open his eyes but the light was suddenly too much again and his mind swirled and he could feel himself getting nauseous. 

He turned to vomit and saw the blur of a silver tray under him. When he pulled away him body felt better but his head was still spinning. Water was being poured into his mouth and his gratefully swallowed. He opened his eyes once more but only saw a mouth with a badly cut lip moving and not hearing anything. Yet, Lance knew who it was by the two small canine teeth that he’d seen a hundred times before.

Lance tried his best to smile before he whimpered. It was going to be alright now that he wasn’t alone. He had his friend, his leader and his lover standing over him. He felt like crying and he probably was as he felt a warm hand push through his bangs ever so gently. 

“Keef.” Lance whined as the pain in his body was returning but so was his hearing. Keith was whispering to him.

“It’s okay, babe. Everyone is okay, they’re down the hall and they’re all awake. Get some rest, okay? I’ll be right here.” Keith kept carding through Lance’s hair until he fell asleep. He sighed in content as he heard the soft snores echo in the silent room. They hadn’t had much time to be together since they returned to Earth and not because of the fighting. Keith wanted to give Lance time to connect with his family. 

Keith was happy that his Mom and Kolivan came back to Earth and was even surprise to find Acxa waiting for him. He spent the day sleeping but even so often he could hear the blur of spanish through the walls and smiled. Lance was home with his family. He’ll want to stay with them too if he ever asked.

Looking around the room, he could see amount of chairs and cots in the corners and couldn’t bring himself to ask Lance to stay with Voltron. He had a family who needed him. He laid his head down on the bed next to Lance’s hand and closed his eyes, his hand still gently petting Lance’s hair.

He doesn’t realize when he falls asleep but does notice when he’s being pulled out of sleep. Literally. Lance was pulling Keith towards him in an attempt to get on the bed. How could he say no when Lance had already scooted over and grabbed Keith’s hand? 

Keith laid on the bed carefully, trying not to nudge Lance to hard until they were laying face to face while holding each other’s hands between them. Lance smiled and reached out to stroke the burn scar on Keith’s cheek. He was startled when a soft vibration was emitting from his lover as he continued his actions up into his hair.

“Are you… purring?” Lance whispered, still continued his motions. Keith nodded slowly.

“It’s a Galra thing. I’ll ask mom about it later.” Keith nuzzled closer and Lance found the soft purrs to be completely relaxing. He kissed Keith on his forehead before pulling the blankets up around both of them.

“Good to know my boyfriend is a half-purple alien space cat.” Lance giggled while Keith grumbled into his chest.

“Don’t remind me. It’s embarrassing enough that Pidge is constantly using a laser pointer to get me to do things.” Keith gently placed an arm around Lance waist but when he winced, the arm was returned to its original place. “Sorry! You, Hunk and Pidge took more of a pounding than Allura and I. Must be because of you three being human.”

Lance just nodded and look into Keith’s eyes. He never wants to leave this beautiful man. They had been together for so long. Longer if you include the time-jumping periods. 

What about your family? A voice whispered in the back of Lance’s head.

“Keith?” he started in a serious tone but Keith was already falling asleep making Lance spit out the words quickly, “Let’s go save the universe so our families can be safe.I love you, and I never want to lose you again.”

Keith leaned up, eyes wet with possible tears as he kissed Lance. “I’m not going anywhere, Lance. I thought you’d want to stay here and be with your family?”

Lance pondered for a bit, “I do. But then I could never go back to living a normal life after experiencing the things we have. I want to belong with the paladins and I always want to save people. In the long run, that helps keep them safe too, right?”

Keith was quiet as he repeated what the red paladin has just said. He just smiled before leaning back down to kiss Lance again. “I was worried you’d leave me. And babe, don’t you worry. You are a paladin. You already belong with us.”

The two paladins continued to cuddle and comfort the other as the sun set. The next several months were both challenging and exhilarating as they rebuilt city after city. Lance and Keith never left the other’s side for more than a few minutes even the night that Lance introduced Keith to his family formally as his boyfriend. 

Lance’s family was understanding of him wanting to stay and protect everyone with the other paladins but it was still a long and difficult conversation. The things that Lance had seen had caused him some intense trauma and frequent nightmares. He always had Keith to comfort him out of a panic attack and vise versa. The team hated being apart from each other and eventually built a house, more like a castle, for the five of them and their families as well as their alien friends. 

It was six months after their final battle with the Galra that they heard the news. The powersource had been found. Allura returned with a grave expression on her face and tears falling from her eyes. 

They had to suit up again and return to space. They forgot about the obvious enemy. Haggar was still out there. 

Lance and Keith smiled as they grabbed their new personalized Garrison coats and matching armor. Lance cheered out, “I say vol- you say tron! VOL!”

Keith giggled to himself as he thought back to the time where he was screwing with Lance’s cheer all though years ago. He looked at Lance lovingly, “VOLTRON!”

Keith knew. They were going to be okay. They had each other.

Lance knew too. They’d be back home together soon.

Yeah. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
